Saved the best for last
by Ltscw
Summary: She was the one who loved him most. He was the one that was blind to the perfect girl that always stood by his side. But in the end, he realizes the one girl he wanted most was the one that was now carrying their family...a Renton/Eureka one-shot.


_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

It was never enough. After all of the time we had grown up together, he had never known how I truly felt about him. It started with an innocent little kiss on the cheek when we were five at a backyard party held by our families. Our parents thought it was cute but at my young age I felt a spark that I never expected. From that day on I knew I was in love

._And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

It was during our second year in high school when you showed up on my front door in the pouring rain obviously hurting and in pain. The tears running down your face were evident even with the weather outside. I let you inside and grabbed a towel from the bathroom so you could dry off. And on that night we chatted about how he had caught his first girlfriend cheating on him with the basketball team captain. It was also on that night when we experienced our first real kiss and a night of passion…

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set you free_

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

I wasn't a one night stand to him and he always let me know it. He would always greet me with a kiss to my cheek and a gentle smile. I wished it was always more but I never pushed the boundaries of our friendship. I had never planned on having…well…I guess I should say making love to him since I wanted my first time to be with a person who loved me back. But I had never felt something so amazing as I had that night.

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

So I helped him along from girlfriend to girlfriend and due to his popularity as the soccer team captain, he always had different girls hanging off his arms. I would just smile a fake smile and wish him the best with his latest 'catch'. But each girl wanted the same thing out of him as we had shared that one night and he refused every time. It was normal from what I understood that the lead jocks always got laid with the hottest girls in school. But he never could and didn't understand why himself. He constantly admitted to me that he wanted to be with the right girl…the thing that he couldn't see through his blindness was that I was that one girl…

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

The night of our senior prom he was with Anemone Novak, the elite rich girl of our school and an absolute snob. I was with Dominic Sorel who I knew had a crush on me since middle school. I liked him and he was a great guy, but he just wasn't him. I wasn't in love with him like he was with me. Watching the guy that I loved that night I could tell he was trying to have a good time but it was forced as Anemone dragged him _everywhere_ just to show him off. He didn't like or want that kind of attention. He was more subdued and relaxed and loved that kind of lifestyle. Sure, he attended the usual parties just so he could maintain his 'captain' image in school, but it just wasn't who he was on the inside. At the end of our prom we snuck away instead of going to the after-prom party and hid away in his tree house for the night. After a long time of talking and laughing we again spent another night of making love and when I awoke the next morning, our naked bodies were still wrapped tightly together…

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

We said our goodbyes that same morning to each other and promised to see each other in school on Monday. And instead of kissing me on the cheek we kissed passionately on his doorstep and in that moment…I think I finally saw his wall break down. I didn't say anything though. I just told him I'd call once I got home so that way he knew I arrived safely. 

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

A month after that was when I found out I was pregnant with our child. Anemone had broken up with him since he had left her after the dance since no one dared to leave a Novak like that. Even Dominic was upset with me. I didn't care though and neither did Renton. Instead we supported one another as I tried to figure out a way of telling him I was carrying his child. We made a plan to go out on a date the following weekend just to get away from everything including the pressures from school and our families. Especially my mother who was upset with me for getting pregnant on prom night.

_You went and saved the best for last_

He took us away to a cabin retreat that his grandfather, Axel Thurston, owned for that weekend which utterly surprised me. The first night we were there we sat in blissful contentment away from the world and just talked while sitting on the sofa. Wrapped in a blanket we shared a lot of laughs, smiles, and amazingly a lot of gentle kisses.

By the end of the weekend before we had to go home, he surprised me that Sunday morning by caring for me when a bout of morning sickness hit me hard. Worried he asked what was wrong with me and I knew it was time to tell him. "I'm…pregnant."

"Pregnant..? When did this…happen?"

"The last time…we made love. It's your child." I said trying to hold back my tears. I was about to just break down and cry in sorrow because he was the only one I had ever been with and I knew he didn't love me like I loved him. But he surprised me by helping me clean up and then carrying me bridal style to the bed we had shared the last couple of nights. After laying me down he stripped back down to his boxers since I was still in my nightgown and got back under the covers next to me. When he wrapped his arms around me tightly he said "I'm happy."

"You…are?"

"Yes Eureka. I never knew it before but after prom and then this weekend, I know it more than ever. I love you more than this entire world and no matter what, we'll make this work. You'll be the best mother and I'll be the best father that our child will ever know."

"I love you too…Renton…" and with another passionate kiss I fell back asleep wrapped up tight against him. I thought our chance had passed. But this time…he had saved the best for last…


End file.
